1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refrigeration system and more specifically a refrigeration unit in which a compressed gas such as air is utilized in a rotary motor which enables the gas to expand for extracting heat by combining with or coming into contact with ambient atmosphere, air in an enclosure or articles, products or devices to be reduced in temperature. The rotary motor or expansion device is constructed in accordance with the well known structure of a Wankel engine except that the rotor of the motor is driven in relation to a stationary housing or casing by the introduction of compressed gas or air in which the usually provided carburetor structure, intake manifold and ignition system are removed with an inlet passage and exhaust passage being retained to enable the inlet passage to be connected to a source of compressed air or gas through a control system and the exhaust passage to communicate with atmosphere. The temperature of the compressed air or gas is reduced, when expanded, up to 80.degree. F. to 90.degree. F. depending upon the operating conditions and structure. The rotary motor is provided with an output shaft having a propeller mounted thereon to effectively control the speed of the motor for operation at highest efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that gas or air absorbs energy and thus elevates in temperature when being compressed and releases such energy and thus being cooled when expanded. Various compressed gas or air driven motors are well known for utilizing compressed gas or air as an energy source. Relevant devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,726,462 PA1 2,045,152 PA1 2,708,834 PA1 3,465,646 PA1 3,686,893 PA1 4,730,464
While various refrigeration systems are known utilizing the compression/expansion cycle of a refrigerant, the prior art does not include a compressed gas or air motor having a housing or casing, and a triangular rotor constructed in accordance with the structure of a Wankel engine utilizing a compressed gas or air inlet and an expanded, increased velocity gas or air outlet combined with a propeller mounted on an output shaft connected with the rotor in which the expanded gas or air is utilized to cool surrounding atmospheric air, an enclosure, articles or products in which the expanded cooled air or gas combines with or comes into contact with material or surfaces to be cooled.